terrachaoverse_the_broken_realmfandomcom-20200213-history
Vuturius
"You still think the timeline that you saw was correct?" ~ Vuturius to Sans in Time is Running Out. Vuturius will be a robot built by the Gralien Republic in the year 3012. However, because he was outfitted with a time-traveling device, he can exist in the present. He is a member of the Time Police & a reoccurring character in Terrachaoverse: The Broken Realm. Appearance Vuturius appears as a silver & gray humanoid robot (or Android) wearing black pants & a black hoodie. His abdominal region somewhat resembles a pair of lips. It is unknown what metal he's made of, but it appears to be a flexible & malleable metal, as he appears to have a mouth to talk with. In his pocket, you might find a lightsaber with a chromium hilt. History In the far-off year of 3012, the Gralien Republic will build a time-traveling robot designated as Vuturius. This will be their first completely autonomous artificial creation, as the Gralien Androids have the brains & organs of living, breathing Graliens; Vuturius will be completely mechanical. However, in the future, this robot developed feelings of loss & sadness, traveling to the 21st century to figure out what went wrong. Upon meeting Sans, Magnifiman, & Marvlusman, they & Vuturius created a group called the Time Police. Their job is to correct any disruptions in the flow of time that might cause an alternative timeline that will bring forth widespread disaster. During his time as a Time Policeman, Vuturius has seen several alternate futures, many of them unpleasant. At some point in 2014, Vuturius burnt down the Stupid Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, which was the home for Doombringer's failed creations. Vuturius did this so that Stupid Mickey would embark on a journey to meet Lord Ferronidas & eventually become a Jedi later on. Whoever survived the burning of the clubhouse didn't matter, so long as the original Mickey survived & found his own path to follow. On November 27th, 2015, Vuturius made a quick stop at the house of the Almighty Tallest to pick up Hydrion Barfallonyou, who was stuck inside the basement freezer for some reason. However, Vuturius was interrupted by Heartman & Dank Phantom, the latter of whom made an attempt to shoot him, but Vuturius used his lightsaber to deflect it. He then retrieved the Barfing Water Can & made a hasty getaway. Hydrion's significance to Vuturius is unknown, though it could have to do with the presence of two Hydrions as seen in Lord Claudius Pothead Meets Stupid Handy Mandy. On April 30th, 2017, the Gralien Androids designated as Pilot Z3D & Warrior J3FF were visiting Mickey to inform him about his creator, when Owen Fall asked about the destruction of the Clubhouse. Z3D pulled out a picture of it, but saw for the first time that Vuturius was in the picture, walking away from the burning asylum. The Graliens were puzzled; this mysterious figure looked like them, but he wasn't. Mickey took a look at the photo & instantly recognized who Vuturius was, explaining that he's seen him in his dreams before. Owen got an idea & summoned Wizard Mickey to confirm if Vuturius was guilty or not, & he was. Z3D & J3FF soon left to report this news to their leader, President Neutronius, who would make sure that a robot named Vuturius would not be built until 3012. Vuturius would return on March 15th, 2018, where he had a secret meeting with Maniacman (formerly Marvlusman) in regards to the future of Lord Claudius Ko'Al. Apparently, Claudius wants to take over planet Earth so that he can save it from destruction. Maniacman joined his group, the Legion of Shadows to further his goal. However, as the meeting showed, Maniacman's plan all along was to assume control of the group & use Claudius & his henchmen to plunge the world into chaos. Vuturius gave him an Uru amulet so that he could use the Power Stone, but as soon as Dangerous Man & Shadowballa appeared, Vuturius was exposed & immediately teleported away. Later that year, on July 12th, Vuturius, Magnifiman, & Sans would all come back to Dan's house to prevent him from obtaining the Time Stone from Malachite, who had apparently been under the Time Police's radar for quite some time. Because of Dan's rapid increase in power, the Time Police believed that he was not to be trusted with the Infinity Stones, as bringing them together in unison would make him virtually unstoppable. Dan fired his Atomic Breath at Magnifiman, who blocked it with his electric powers, & while he was distracted, Vuturius plucked the Infinity Glove off of Dan's hand & ran out of the house with it. Dan & Keycorr defeated Magnifiman, leaving Dan with only one other option: by using the Gear of Continuum, he slowed down the flow of time to catch up with Vuturius & used his telekinesis to get his glove back. Before Vuturius knew it, time was at normal speed & Dan had the Stones again. Sans apparently just gave Dan the Time Stone, so he came outside to tell Vuturius to abort the mission. Vuturius was clearly in disbelief that this would result in the correct timeline, but Sans trusted Dan with this. From that moment onward, they were in the endgame. Vuturius' current whereabouts are unknown. Personality Because he is a sentient machine, it's hard to read Vuturius' thoughts, especially when he only has one facial expression. But from his few appearances in the show, it's evident that he can be cunning & strategic when he needs to be, always choosing the right side to play on. For instance, even though it looked like he was helping Maniacman achieve his goal of conquest, he was in fact messing things up for him & allowing the Power Stone to be in Claudius' possession. Powers & Abilities Physical Abilities Cybernetic Strength: Vuturius has an uncalculated degree of strength. Cybernetic Speed: Vuturius can move at blinding speeds, almost being able to outrun a Kaiser. Even when time was slowed down to a halt, he was still moving, albeit slowly. His maximum speed is unknown. Invulnerability: Vuturius has an uncalculated degree of durability. Skilled Swordsmanship: Vuturius apparently owns a lightsaber, which he has only been seen using once. He most likely downloaded a lightsaber combat style into his brain, & given what's been shown he at least knows Form V Djem So/Shien. Special Powers Energy Manipulation: Vuturius can manipulate electrical energy & likely other types of energy. * Pectoral Beam: Though not shown on-screen as of yet, Vuturius was built with an orifice in his chest that can fire a beam of raw energy. Chronokinesis: Vuturius is somehow able to wield the element of time. * Teleportation: Vuturius can disappear & reappear at will. * Temporal Speed Augmentation: Vuturius can allow himself to move, albeit slowly, while time is not in effect. * Foresight: Having seen multiple futures, Vuturius is able to see into alternate timelines to determine different outcomes of a larger situation. * Time Travel: Vuturius can travel to different points in time on a 4th-dimensional scale. Equipment Lightsaber: Vuturius owns a single-bladed lightsaber with a blue crystal & a chromium hilt. It's unknown as to how he owns the weapon of a Jedi, despite not even being associated with them. However, this could imply that the Jedi still exist in the future he comes from. Weaknesses Vuturius will only be the first of the Graliens' sentient robots, meaning that he could just be a prototype. Despite being a machine, he actually has emotions, though he tries to conceal them. Also, his Pectoral Beam has one fatal drawback; he will become fatigued until he can recharge his energy back to 100% if he wishes to use it again. Trivia * The name "Vuturius" is somewhat derived from the word "future". * If one pays close attention to his design, he uses the same cybernetic design as the Gralien Androids do, just without any Gralien tissue added to it. * He is one of the few characters in the show to wield the Infinity Gauntlet. However, Vuturius wore the Infinity Glove, which wasn't even finished at the time. Filmography Category:Characters Category:Reoccurring Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Lawful Neutral Category:4th Dimensional Beings Category:Robots Category:Time Travelers Category:Male Category:Gralien Republic Category:Time Police